


Untitled

by NanaBC



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, sorry for the lack of smut, vaguely implied solo action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/NanaBC
Summary: Kaiba is pining, even though he hates to admit it. Ropes and gags appear at some point.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My explanation for the title is, I think everyone can have one work titled 'Untitled' in their life, be it a song, a story, a book, whatever. And I wast- used mine on a less than 3K words fanfic.
> 
> (or I couldn't think of anything and there was a freaking deadline)
> 
> Sorry for the super short story by the way. I wrote this in a couple of days just to celebrate Kaiba's birthday. I am working on (WAY) longer stuff that'll still take a while to be at a point so I can start posting it, like the little issue of figuring out where the plot is going. But I will post it at some point in my life. Isn't that reassuring?
> 
> This one, like Night, is told on second person but this time it's Kaiba's point of view. You'll notice they'll mostly be addressed as "you" for Kaiba and "him" for Joey. I planned it this way, and i'm sure you won't get lost, what with them basically being the only two characters.
> 
> Happy birthday, my beloved Kaiba!!

You swore to yourself you despised him. Every time you saw that yellow head of hair, you scoffed and turned away from him. Every time he showed up in your thoughts, you huffed and rolled your eyes. _He bugs me so much it infected my brain_ , you think.

You insult him whenever you get the chance, and that makes you feel a little better.

This time is no different. You laugh internally at the faces he makes and his inability to deliver a decent comeback. You turn to leave, but remember you wanted to give the teacher the assignment he requested. Five minutes ago.

He's still looking at you, although the fight has left his eyes, but the confusion lingers.

"Did you want anything else?"

He doesn't reply, instead you swear you can see a faint blush in his face. Suddenly, his confusion turns into anger. "I really hate you, Moneybags!"

You're a little surprised at this outburst, but still smirk at him. "The feeling's mutual, Mutt."

You hand the teacher the assignment, and he isn't even surprised, you do this every time after all.

You leave the classroom without looking back.

At night, in your room, in your bed, you quit lying to yourself.

Every day is the same. You insult him to your heart's content during the day. During the night, his name doesn't leave your lips until you're too tired to do anything else but sleep. You have no idea what to do about that.

It's right after school on an afternoon and most people have gone home already; you're numbering for him the reasons he's not good enough do duel you, when it happens.

Four masked men wielding machine guns cordially invite you to come with them. The hotheaded unwanted, unknowing subject of your affections is quick to intervene, thinking he can disarm one of them. He almost does, actually, but one of the other goons subsides him quickly, while the other two hold you down.

Seeing no other choice, you follow them to a nondescript black car, where they tie the both of you up and put bags over your heads. After about five minutes of vicious threats, they also decide to gag him. You know better, which is why you haven't said a word during the whole ordeal. You listen to voices, noises outside, feel the directions the car is taking.

No way.

No freaking way.

They unbag and leave the both of you in a tiny, dark room.

He has chewed over most of his gag, and actually manages to get rid of the thing in another couple of minutes. You find this kind of impressive, but don't say anything about it.

"You douches won't get away with this!" He kicks the door a few times as he yells. "Damn it. Say something, will you Kaiba? You're freaking me out."

You remain in silence, thinking about what could all this mean. The main question in your mind is why.

"Quit yapping about and turn around. I'm going to untie you." You finally grace him with your thoughts.

Surprisingly, he immediately does so. You turn around too and start working on the knots. They're very well made, but you know your way around them. Soon, his rope hits the floor, and he starts working on yours. He's not as deft as you, but in a few minutes, you're both free.

"Great! Now to find an exit—"

You cut him off. "There is no exit."

"…Say what?"

You sigh, unsure on how to explain. "I know where we are."

"You do? Where? How?"

"We're under Kaiba Land. There are utility corridors for janitors, technicians and whatnot so they can be wherever they're needed, whenever they're needed." You kinda sound like an advertisement, but you don't care.

He looks around with his mouth hanging open. "Holy crap. We're… underground?"

"Yes. Some rooms have tools or first aid stations, but this one's apparently unused." There's absolutely nothing in the room. "The doors are strong enough that it's impossible to break through them."

"Never say never!"

"I didn't say—" Before you can finish, he's charging against the obviously sturdy metal door like a raging bull. After a loud clonk, he falls backwards, and you can almost see the cartoon stars circling around his head.

"I designed the whole thing, you idiot. So I know about the doors, just like I know we'll only get out of here when they want us to get out of here."

As he gets up massaging his scalp, you watch him watching the place, unsure if you should tell him this next part. It wouldn't help in any way, and probably sound suspicious as hell. At last, you decide.

"I know who they are."

He stops the exploration of all the nothingness around you and turns towards you. "You do? How? Who are they then? Kidnappers? Terrorists? People you wronged in a card game?"

"They're… my employees," is all you say.

His face goes from shocked to snarky in a millisecond. "Geez, how much do you pay them for them to take their own boss hostage? I never knew you were a cheapskate."

"It's not like that!" You can't help raising your voice a little. "They are… besides Mokuba, they are the only people I know would never betray me. I trust them, I don't know why they did this, but it wasn't with any evil intentions, that much I can tell you."

He seems to think on it. "Aren't they just putting you on timeout for something you did?"

You dramatically roll your eyes at him. "I said I trust them, not that they're my babysitters." You sigh tiredly and sit down against the door. "I don't suppose you have any lockpicks on you, do you?"

"Ehh, no. I left them on my other home invasion pants."

You can't avoid the chuckle, you're too tired to keep all your emotions in check. "I guess you only brought your smarty pants then."

He smiles, and you almost get up and pounce on him. Then he sits down too.

Right beside you.

You have to do something about this.

"Really? You had nowhere else to sit?"

"What? I ain't gonna give you cooties."

"Did you know cooties were real in the past?" You have no idea if that's true or not, it's just something that came out of your mouth without your brain's permission. You try to refrain yourself from saying anything else.

Having apparently ignored your absurd factoid, he sighs loudly, bending his knees to rest an arm over them, and his head over it. You wish you could offer your lap. "You're not very bothered by all this, huh?" His voice is a little muffled by his arm, but you still understand him perfectly.

You shrug nonchalantly. "I didn't have anything to do today anyway. Besides, we're not in danger. Whether they're playing a prank on me or what, they'll release us eventually."

You rest in silence for a little while, until he sticks a hand in his pocket, producing a piece of string.

"Wanna play Cat's Cradle?"

For some reason, the thought sends a shiver through your body. "No," you simply say.

He plays with it for a while, then throws the string aside. He sighs even louder this time to announce his boredom. "We should do something to pass the time."

You glance sideways at him. _Don't give me any ideas_ , you think.

Without your deck, nothing comes to mind. "I can't think of anything." You're a boring person and you know it.

"Geez, okay. Um… let me think. Uhh… do you have anyone you like?"

A few moments after you finish unfreezing your brain, you quickly calculate the best course of action. The best course of action is not lying.

"Maybe."

He turns and looks straight at you. "Really? Wow. I was just making conversation. I had no idea that you—I mean, of all people, er… y'know!" he finishes lamely.

"I understand your surprise, don't worry." There's more silence, as you don't elaborate.

Finally, he can't take it. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Who is it then?"

You actually smile. "I'm not gonna tell you."

"Why not? Is it someone I know?"

You give him a 'what do you think?' look, and it just stokes his curiosity.

"Is it—"

"I'm not gonna tell you." You repeat yourself before he can say something that will make you want to throw up.

He apparently gives up, at least for the moment. "Fine then. Are you gonna tell the person?"

You immediately look away from him in irritation. "I don't think so."

"What? Why not? You won't know until you try it, right?"

"Oh, I know alright. It's just not meant to be."

He crosses his arms with a stubborn expression. "I think you should tell. I doubt anyone would ever think about rejecting yo—"

You interrupt him. It's just your lips against his, but it is the sweetest thing you've ever done in your life.

When you're done, he's staring at you with his brown eyes as wide as they go. You move away from him, leaning against the door again. "You were saying?"

"Y-you ain't serious!"

"You think I'm messing with you?"

"Well, yeah!"

You get up and move to the other side of the room. "Believe what you want." You're not pouting. Not externally, at least. Crossing your arms, you lean against the wall, looking at anywhere but the door.

He crosses the distance between you in a heartbeat. "Well, you can't blame me for not believing! I mean, look at how you treat me all the damn time."

"You piss me off, what can I do?"

"What? Then why…"

"One thing doesn't negate the other. You're a moron, yeah, but… but you have your qualities."

"Like… what?"

"Like knowing yourself well enough not to make stupid questions," you explode.

"I…" One of his hands gets lost in that mop of blond hair of his as he looks conflicted. "I don't know what to think."

"I doubt it's the first time. Don't strain yourself, Mutt. I wasn't even planning on telling you anyway, so pretend I never did."

"Well," he crosses his arms and looks at you. "I don't know if I wanna do that. I wasn't lying when I said I doubted anyone would ever reject you. I mean, you're… you, y'know?"

"Very eloquent." But yeah, you know. "And?"

"And… I don't know." He uncrosses his arms and moves closer to you. "Why don't you help me figure it out?"

You do just that, pulling him by the waist and kissing him properly this time. You feel his hands on your back as you deepen the kiss, and you move one of yours to the nape of his neck, feeling the little hairs there standing up.

After a while, you pull away, but don't really let go of him. "Figured it out yet?"

He smirks and leans closer again. "Not really. I think I need a little more—"

The sound of the door being unlocked interrupts him, and surprised, you let go of one another.

Your personal assistant and business advisor sticks his head inside. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. On a scale of one to ten, how much are you going to kill us?"

 _Kill you? I should be thanking you instead_ , you think amusedly." It's your lucky day, Roland. I'll let you get away with it just this once. It wasn't your idea after all, was it?"

"Oh, you figured it out, then. Well, not much of a surprise now, but act like it please. Mr. Mokuba has been planning this for weeks."

"I'll try my best. But do give me a couple minutes. I still have some things to discuss with this individual."

"Sure thing, Mr. Kaiba." Roland closes the door, but without unlocking it this time.

"What's this all about, Kaiba?"

"Well, I doubt I can act surprised, so I'll leave it up to you."

"What? What's—"

"You ask too many questions." You push him against the wall and give him another toe-curling kiss, before opening the door. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Not that the surprise's for you but still… come on."

Roland leads the both of you through the tunnels, and you emerge right beside the hotel. As he opens the doors for you, your brother and a few other people you barely consider as acquaintances show up from behind several places, yelling 'Surprise!' You smile at your brother, and he runs to hug you.

"Happy birthday, Seto! How's—" He interrupts himself, looking at your companion. "So Joey was with you? That's why we couldn't find him. What _were_ you doing with him, Joey?"

You turn to look at him, but his face is so lit up as he stares at all the decorations… and the buffet table, that you're pretty sure he's unable to reply at the moment. "We were talking at the time of the… kidnapping, so he ended up coming with. Go eat something, Wheeler. You look like a starved mutt."

It's only after hearing the familiar insult that he tears his eyes from the food to look at you. "Don't mind if I do, Moneybags. So it was your… uh… well, happy birthday then."

You look at the hand he's offering you and chuckle as you shake it. "Yeah, thanks."

As he moves away, you can't help but bitch a little bit. It's in your nature. "Why did you invite all these people too?"

"Who? Your _friends_?"

"They're not _my_ friends. They're _his_ friends. I thankfully don't have any." In the background, you can hear Yugi sneezing.

"Oh yeah? Then what about him? You were together before, right? Though I did think you hated each other."

You stare at your little brother for a while, not believing he's got you at a loss for words. "Go eat some cake, Mokuba." He goes, too, to your relief. Your "friends" approach you to properly congratulate you for another year you've existed. When they move on to the various activities Mokuba came up with for your party, you move to the buffet. But your plans are halted, as Yugi is talking to your target. You fill a plate with pastries and go sit on a large couch in the corner of the hall. You do prefer your own company than anyone else anyway.

Well, almost anyone else.

Once again, he sits right beside you, with a plate full of food. His plate is twice as big as yours.

"This couch is supposed to sit one person only, you know." Really? Do you have to bitch now?

You're lucky his tongue is not as venomous as yours, though, otherwise, he'd just say he'd leave if that were the case.

"No worries, we're both pretty slim." Maybe he's just too innocent. In a few moments, he puts his empty place aside and starts twiddling his thumbs. "So, we're at a hotel, huh."

Who were you calling innocent again?

"You should tell your friends to go check out the pool."

His eyes shine once again. "There's a pool?"

"Yeah, but I was thinking I could show you the presidential suite first. It has a Jacuzzi." You stand up and start walking towards the elevator. As soon as you press the button, he appear right beside you.

"Yeah, that pool can wait."

End

**Author's Note:**

> D:
> 
> I'm sooo sorry for the alarming lack of smut ç_ç I literally just finished writing this after coming home from work (actually I wrote most of it at work shhhh don't tell my boss) and I really wasn't in the right mindset to write naughties. And I'm not sure it would go well with the general mood of the story. I promise lots of juicy parts for my next one. Some of them are written already. If you want some fun times, go read Blue Eyes, that one has smut for at least ten stories.
> 
> Super unimportant extra note 1.
> 
> "Go eat some cake, Mokuba." Is the friendly version of "Shut up, Mokuba."
> 
> Super unimportant extra note 2.
> 
> As I finished writing this, I noticed how it could almost be some sort of rehash of my first two (absolutely terrible) Kaiba x Joey fanfics, but even if shorter than both stories, I don't cringe when I read it. At least not yet.
> 
> Super unimp—actually, this one's kinda important.
> 
> I only proofed this twice, so it'll probably be filled with errors. But I wanted to post it on Kaiba's birthday so it couldn't be helped. You can help me, though, by pointing some of those errors so I can fix them. Also, if something about the plot doesn't make sense, let me know. I'm under a 4/5 hours of sleep per night lifestyle right now, wake up super early, work a lot, write some yaoi in between, then come home to relax a bit, just so everything can start all over the next day. SSDD but eh, it's a living.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and as always, I will see YOU in the next fanfic. Buh-byyyyee! (am I watching too much Markiplier? Waaat no such thing as too much Markimoo)


End file.
